


love, lust, lost

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Christy (mentioned) - Freeform, Infidelity, Jessie (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, So much angst, breaking up, this is not a happy one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Rhett and Link risk it all and lose it all





	love, lust, lost

Link could feel Rhett’s hands roam his body, caressing him and hitting every spot. Rhett’s lips finding their way to his neck, searching out that sensitive spot. _Yes, yes, yes..._

But then Link woke up. He jolted up, looking over at his wife’s sleeping form, thankfully undisturbed. The wife who understood, the wife who kissed his tears away, the wife who promised to do better. But it was never her fault. It was nobody’s fault that over three decades of hidden feelings had come to its climax. Late nights in the office became a norm. Touching, kissing, fucking all happening so quickly after a lifetime of waiting. Hiding texts, phone calls, stolen kisses, and glances were a secret thrill. Link held the world when he was holding Rhett.

Sixth months of catching up and taking what they needed from each other came crashing down as Rhett pleaded with Link, begging him to stop before they were too far in. They both knew it was an over exaggeration , they were far past too far. Link called him on it but only received choked sobs in return. He kissed the tears, clinging to them as he knew they were the last time his lips would ever grace the older man. Link begged in return, seeing no reason to bring their wives into this.

Tense days and messed up filmings broke him, knowing they couldn’t like this anymore.

Long time coming both wives concluded. They were promised it was over and tried to continue life as normal. But all involved knew it would never be the same.

The fans noticed the turn, comments spelled out everything they were feeling without even knowing the half of it.

The crew was mostly relieved when the announcement was made, most with jobs lined up, ready to leave the hostility the Mythical studio now harbored.

Link had always figured on a grand finale for the end of his business ties to Rhett. Never on a four minute unedited goodbye and papers signed through a long game of telephone involving their lawyers. But he understood, he wouldn’t want to sit in a room and watch the last thing holding them together crumble either.

They would find excuses to avoid gatherings together, eventually the kids stopped asking, and everything had finally come to a halt. The out of the blue texts for birthdays and holidays were exchanged, but effectively, it was over. Too hard to keep going when they had what they had.

It was easier this way, whatever easier meant. All that remained was their thoughts, their dreams, their memories. And both men clinged to those with every fibre of their beings. It was truly the only things left to lose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> emotional complaints can be made in the comments, sorry.


End file.
